The third Hyde
by BrennaKM
Summary: Takes place at the final episode. WARNING SPOILERS. All characters except OC belongs to Jekyll and Hyde series by ITV


This takes place before the big battle of the season finale. You have been warned! SPOILERS.

Jekyll and Hyde The Third Hyde Chapter 1

The Betrayer

He is in a cage, a box of some sort. "Where am I?" Young Robert asked. There is a little girl there too, about 6 years of age. "Shh, you have to be strong Robert." The little girl with the blonde hair said. Suddenly there was an echo in the distance, someone was coming closer. And CRACK! The box split open and the girl was gone. A big claw came at Robert and "AHHH!" Robert screamed while in his bed. "Robert? Are you ok? Did Tenebrae come?" Ravi came into the door like a bullet. "No, it was just a dream. It's the same dream over and over." Robert panted. "Well since your up, come down, the men in the white hats are here." Robert growled and dashed down the stairs and looked Bulstrode right in the eye and growled "I thought we made a deal, in exchange for your life, you leave me alone with my records." "I'm sorry but I need you, someone's wanting to speak to you, a girl around 16. She said it was important." " this better be good."

Bulstrode walked Robert down to the men in the white hats' secret base. Through the first door, he found a girl with blue eyes and small features in her face staring at him. "We brought him." Bulstrode snarled. "Robert, can we talk in private, without these buffoons around us?" She asked. "Uh, sure, where do you want to talk?" Robert awkwardly asked. "It really doesn't matter where." She said. She walked Robert to The Empire. "The Empire? Why here?" "We're not going to the bar part; we're going to the balcony." She smiled. They walked a story of stairs and reached the balcony.

"So, do I know you, mystery girl?" Robert asked. "Of course you do Robert." (dramatic pause) "I'm your sister, Robert." "I only have one sister, her name's Olalla, she didn't mention you." He growled. He turned into Hyde. "Who are you, and what do you want?!" Hyde bellowed. "I'm Crystal, and I want to get to know you." "So you can know my weaknesses?" Hyde yelled and pushed Crystal against the wall. "NO! Can you listen to me for one second Hyde!" Crystal yelled in panic. Hyde stopped for a moment and let her go. "Alright, start talking Crystal." "Ok, do you know the group… wait a minute! Earlier did you say the name Olalla?!" Crystal gasped. "Yes, why, do you know her?"

"Olalla escaped Dance? Wow. I didn't know she was gone; I would have gone with her!" Crystal said excitedly. "You really good at acting aren't you, he must have trained you to open my shell." Hyde said. "Ok, don't believe me?" Crystal grabbed something out of her pocket… a blood splicer! One that Olalla uses to change between her Jekyll and Hyde. She stabbed it into her thigh and pressed the button. Mordicane flooded through her body and her veins popped out of her really is a Hyde. Both Robert and Hyde thought. Crystal screamed and her appearance and personality changed. "If I wasn't a Hyde then…" She made a slit in her wrist and Hyde saw blue blood. "My blood would be red!" "You really aren't kidding!" Hyde changed back to Robert and they talked all night discussing what their lives have been without each other. Finally it was 10:00 and it was getting late. "Wow! You had so many great adventures! A Black Dog, A cutter! Oh my gosh It's getting late, I should be getting going." Crystal said sadly "Hey, we're going to save the world tomorrow and going against Dance, we could use your help." "I don't know, with all the things i've done, I'll make it worse." " No you won't, I promise." " Ok then, I'll think about it." Crystal said happily.

The Next Morning

"It's almost time. Is everyone in position?" Robert asked. "Yes Robert. But where is your sister?" Ravi asked. "Which one?" Robert chuckled. "Wha?" Both Garson and Ravi asked in confusion. " Anyway…" "Wait! I want to help!" Crystal barged in and said. " There she is" Robert sighed. "IF you were late, then you would lose your chance to stop Captain Dance." Robert said. "Robert there's something I have to tell you…" " Robert! He's here!" Ravi yelled. CRASH! The whole wall was blown to pieces, from the rubble, Captain Dance stood. And bellowed "Well well well look what we have here. Thanks to Crystal, we finally know where you have been hiding all this time!" Everyone gasped, even Dance gasped sarcastically. "You. You betrayed us!" "I had to! He was going to kill Olalla!" "Now, Crystal, kill Ravi and Garson, leave Hyde to me."

Crystal grabbed a gun from her pocket and aimed at Ravi. Robert turned into Hyde and growled. "NO, stay away from them, you are a good person Crystal, what Dance did to you was wrong. Please make the right decision." Hyde pleaded. Crystal's hand trembled, she started to break down. "Do it I say!" Dance yelled.— "No, I won't do it Dance, you kept me in the dark far too long. You ruined my life, made me like you. I am tired! So I say NO!" Crystal threw the gun on the floor. "You are a disgrace! I never should of taken you in! You're weak, like them, a Hyde!" Dance said disgusted. "At least I'm siding with my real family." Crystal said with courage and nodded at Robert. "Everybody, form a line!" Hyde called out. " It's nice to be with my family." Crystal smiled. " Hey! Hyde's! Look who has the calyx." (the vase with the soul of lord trash, the demon) "NO!" Hyde's team sprinted at Dance and he lifted her up by the neck and started strangling her. "That won't work dear. HAHAHA!" Dance laughed. Crystal grabbed Dance and said " I want to die a hero, not a villain." Suddenly, wings grew on her and she flew into the sky with Dance and dived into the ground.

End Of First chapter, hope you like it, if you want me to continue, leave a favourite or follow please.


End file.
